battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." ―Count Dooku, to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker Please no profanity in my talk page. Stop removing yourself You still hold the rank of moff and you are part of the high council. You have to be voted off unless you step down. But I don't want you to. Cause I think your a good person, you got in the middle of something, and yes I do want you to stand on your beliefs. And yes if need be rewrite. So I won't allow you to keep removing yourself or I will lock it from everyone. Your part of the Battlefront Empire. Your a moff. . 21:41, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Warning will still be there until we remove it. I will be making a page that has the details of it. So watch and follow the page. . 21:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok what day is Kingo on? What days is kingo on the most? and You. . 22:07, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok man, wait what university is Kingo going to? . 22:19, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! Can't thank you enough! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Rank Cameraman I have some screen capture software, so can I be ranked cameraman too? I'll get some photos and make some step-by-step strategies. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Anakin Skyobliviator Hi. I couldn't leave this message on your talk page unless he saw it, but I have evidence that Chance.purvis is working with Cal Jedi, and they're planning something. It may be dangerous keeping him as an admin - just check this out - at the bottom he mentions about removing all of our admin status for banning XD. Regards, Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 08:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Plagiarism OK we need to make it a new priority to remove or reword articles and make sure nothing is directly copied from wooipedia or anywhere else OK. I think the pages for the main series games and the weapons pages are the biggest offenders at the moment. Uni I'm going to Bradford Uni which is in my home town so it's cheaper and not too far. I like the theme and the background, however the background is too hard to see there, so maybe add the image somewhere else (main page?) and add a different background. *No, you don't need to re word those articles immediately. Wookieepedia don't own the rights to any of their content, so they can't tell us that we can't use extracts of their articles. Take no notice. We are not infringing any copyrights of Wookieepedia, they just want to stop other Star Wars Wikis. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 09:49, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wikia Ah. Maybe it'd be better if I didn't get involved. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 21:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) wiki theme Eh... it's not the best. In my opinion, the semi-transparent background looks weird and the background picture is pixelated (and is not tiled). It's good, but it needs a few more edits. JerryWiffle ' 01:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) haha Haha! I guess some random troll found his wiki and trolled what he could. Did you look on the Beta Squad page? I was laughing. And I assume that you don't like him either. 'JerryWiffle ' 02:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) re: I usually don't judge people by the way they use grammar, spelling, etc. but I usually think they are the more... uneducated of the average person. I'm really picky at spelling if I'm not in a hurry, since it just annoys me and because I'm just really good at it. 'JerryWiffle ' 02:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hmm hmmm... that's weird. And sorry if I don't reply quick enoough, I'm working on the Battlefront 2 page. 'JerryWiffle ' 02:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Don't worry, I'm not here to vandalise. In fact, I might stay here for a while and do some editing; could you direct me to some wiki policies/a manual of style? Shotrocket6 04:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :Then let's re-write the articles! No offense to you or the other editors, but their content and grammar isn't great, so re-writing them would do us some good. Shotrocket6 15:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::But I didn't delete my message... Shotrocket6 16:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) :::That was a response to you telling me what was going on around here. Shotrocket6 16:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not understanding what you mean by "slip by." Shotrocket6 16:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Profile Page Slight problem. I can't really find a way to make it any simpler without it not displaying properly, and changing the page colour is just going to make it more complicated. What do you need it for? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Strategy Video I could do that. I am a master at Battlefront II, and have recording software. Just tell me the account and I'll start uploading. I'm Looking forward to it! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Video Strategies Great, I've got some really good strategies. I use Audacity for audio and Bandicam for video. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Video Strategies Okay, sounds good, but where am I going to upload to? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:53, October 2, 2011 (UTC) *No, you cant do that on MediaWiki. Unfortunately, you have to have a user account on YouTube. Why don't you create a You tube account and I'll upload as soon as possible. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 08:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Violation Idea I just had an idea - people who are continuing to post copyrighted articles should get an instant ban, but only for 3 days to a Week. While they are banned, we leave them the message about whats going on with the wiki. Might not work, just an idea. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:57, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Video Strategies Why have just one? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 08:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) *Videographer. There Could Be A Lot More Strategies If There Is More Than One. Oh, and before I forget to tell you, I managed to get Obi Wan to sign his comments, and he told me that he's going to start editing seriously - Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 08:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) **So is there going to be more than one Videographer? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 08:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yup that the address alright, I now going to be quite busy but I'll try take some time to work on this wiki OK. 'Kingofall42 Talk Blog . thanks Thanks for the template, and I actually feel special now (lol) JerryWiffle ' 13:23, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat We ought to think of a standardized time to be in the chat, when we're all awake, as I didn't get your message from yesterday. I left a brief message with Kingofall42, telling him to leave you a message if he had questions. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 16:48, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Template:Unsigned I got this Idea from various wikis, If somebody forgets to sign their message, just put after it ' ' and it will appear with a link to their user and talk pages. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 16:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Strategies I have X-Fire video and have limited proficiency in it but should be able to create a strategy video, my problem now is lack of time. 'Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Video Commander Alright um on the youtube account, once we get it set up, let me know and email me the user account so we can post new stuff on it. All the admins will have access to it. And how was your day? . 21:47, October 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yes and no, it depends on the image and what its license is. If its fair use, then no, as long as we source it, if its copyrighted material then no we cannot use it at all without stating the license and the holder. . 01:00, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Photos Yes, actually if you could get a photo of each subsytem on a Ship like a Command Bridge, Sensor Relay, Com Relay, Auto Turret Mainframe, Engines, Life Support System. Sorry for not responding to your message earlier, yes and no If its copyrighted then we have to source the copyrighted image, however if its under fair use, or has no license then yes we may use it, but we need to state where we got it from. . 03:10, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Infobox Oh, sorry about that, I thought it was a seprate rank. When are we deciding the final Videographer? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 14:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) adminship on RC wiki Hey, I was wondering if I could be promoted to admin on the RC Wiki, since I am kinda starting to edit on there more. I'd be able to edit the wiki further, such as delete duplicate pages (with different names of course) and more. If you don't want to promote me, that's totally fine :) JerryWiffle ' 18:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) : By the way, is the "Clone Apart" series yours? It's really good. 'JerryWiffle ' 18:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) re: All right, that's fine. And I did not know the people who made "A Clone Apart" got sued by LucasArts. 'JerryWiffle ' 21:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey im new here but ive used GTA and CoD wikias for a while. i was playing SWBF2 and wondered if they hod a wiki for it. lol i found it. i was wondering how long this wiki has been up and if there is anyway i can help improve it. thnks Skitnies 02:07, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Skitnies Re:Elections Okay, cool! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 18:40, October 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry about the photo i didnt know it had it had to be from battlefront. wont make that mistake again. thnk for letting me know i know you said to make a new topic before sending messages but i cant find out how to do that. can you explain it so i wont mees up again? Skitnies 03:45, October 6, 2011 (UTC)Skitnies Thanks Thanks a bunch. Its very helpful Skitnies 03:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Star Wars Battlefront 2 While I was playing online the other day, a few players were discussing where to post new strategies and I suggested here. Hope we get some new editors! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 13:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) contents if you want to see the old contents click on Archive 1 or 2 or any number that appear sometimes it starts to a new seaction so you think it was deleted but click on archive 1 or 2 any number that appear on top of your talk page so why did you block me I was not deleting contents by obi wan masterexxx10 Obi wan masterexxx10 19:20, October 6, 2011 (UTC) hey I knew about that and now I sign my messages by obi wan masterexxx10Obi wan masterexxx10 22:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) things we want in battlefront 3 I dont know why those wiki contributor wont sign up because I saw alot of comments on things we want in battlefront 3 also some comments have a wish list by obi wan masterexxxObi wan masterexxx10 22:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) BF3 Description I love that custom droid!!! I hope that is an actual feature in Battlefront 3. I was talking to Kingofall42 and he said he doesn't have enough time to do the video squad, unfortunatley. Oh, and I was wondering, it would be useful if you put a link to your talk page on your sig, as it would make things easier than having to go to your user page and do it. Thanks! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 16:18, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Put this into your Preferences |Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk)}} Minus the code and nowiki tags, and checkmark the Custom Signature checkbox. ZamorakO o (talk) 03:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Timezone No problem. I live in USA east coast. Its exactly 12:55am when i post this Skitnies 04:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Skitnies Sig nice looking sig. I might have to add a picture to mine, because now when ever you, chance or sam leaves a message on a talkpage it counts as leaving a picture, so you'll get your picture badges quicker lol. 'Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Re:Video Strategies Great! Love your new sig, by the way! First off, we need a YouTube account. I'm thinking of doing some of my specialised strategies first, and some quick vids of tutorials on the different unit classes (Trooper, Rocket Lancher-Mine Throwing & Accuracy Tips, Sniper - No Scoping, Quick scoping and Auto Turret defense, Engineer - Shotgun tips and tricks and detpack throwing, Plus the special classes). Also I could do some glitch videos if you want me to. Thanks! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 08:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Video Squad I was just looking at Battlefront Wiki:Video Squad and it says I've lost and you're the only one to be voted in! Why? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 08:44, October 8, 2011 (UTC) pages okey Anakin I will start making new pages for this wiki but tha pages for mod vehicles I will add (mod v 19 turret) (mod jedi starfighter) (mod BLT y wing dark times rising son version only) (mod tie defendor) (mod landing craft) plus more so people could view the mod vehicles that they has in battlefront 2 and it will be easy to help me but tell me if its right by obi wan masterexxx10Obi wan masterexxx10 13:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi. Erm could you DL a MOD and get some screanshots for me please? I can't DL any MODs myself because I can't get rid of the ones I have. its This MOD and I need a screenshot of the Republic and sith trooper in battle stance please (PNG image) and some weapons such as the DC-15s Sidearm Blaster which one unit has and the republic sniper rifle this gun. You don't have to but as I can't at the moment I was wondering if you could please. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . yeah I was making a new page of the v 19 turrent for mod vehicles also what happan with your link can you do it to mine please :) by obi wan masterexxx10 Obi wan masterexxx10 20:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi Well I have the KOTOR units, my self, and was planing to make faction pages for them but I also wanted to do a TOR page as well but I'll wait until they are released. The other thin about the weapons is on the TOR MOD one of the units in a screenshot is holding a correct model for a DC-15s Sidearm Blaster that I would like a HUD icon of to replace my homemade version . Also I think it's the republics sniper unit has the RSR-1 Sniper rifle, that is available in some MODS like Landing at Point Rain, etc but I am unable to download anything. Also the list was copied from a forum page somewhere on this site where some old users had a BFIII wish list. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Slight Problem... There's been a bit of a problem with my PC which has caused my mic plug to stop working, so I won't be able to voice over my strategies for a while. I've still got everything else in order, so maybe I could post some of the strategies with subtitles and music instead. What is the YouTube Account Name/Password so I can start uploading? Thanks, and sorry for any inconvieniance this may cause. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 13:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Sig Request Hi, just wondered if I could have a sig like you and Kingo because it displays the rank you are, and the picture in mine doesn't work on a black background. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 13:48, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Online PS2 Hey Anakin, I have SWBF 1 and 2 for my ps2. Do people still play online and if so, how do I connect mine to the internet? Please reply soon. Thanks. Skitnies 17:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies the edits what happan with the edits because when I was editing a page it said it was lock it even wont let me post comments. but what happen to star wars battlefront wiki??? by obi wan masterexxx10Obi wan masterexxx10 23:14, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Obi He was previously banned and someone unbanned him, and he continued to vandalize pages, and copyright violations. He was banned before for deleting admin content. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 14:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Video Squad Why'd Obi get blocked?? He said he was going to edit properly. Oh, and about the video squad, I'm going to start making the first vid today, what's the YouTube account name and password? Thanks! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 14:41, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Online Thanks i will ask him Skitnies 18:02, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Picture I cant do it even for use on my page? Skitnies 23:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Hi Have you read Shocktrooper11's BFIII page? Here it is. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . help! this user (skitnies) is editing on pages because he want to earn a badge for editing pages I check out his profile and I see alot a badge but give him a warning. Obi wan masterexxx10 19:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Cool Its cool, he doesnt bother me. I just dont know why he bagged on me. I edit whenever it needs to be done. Its not a competition. Its all aout knowledge. Skitnies(Talk) 21:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Re: Agreed lol I couldn't have said it better. Skitnies(Talk) 21:05, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Sure Sure Skitnies(Talk) 21:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Re: OK ha I love when i see people like that.I mean, how can you spell wrong when you are on a computer. just search the word up. People are so ignorant. The people that think they know everything annoy those of us that do lol. Skitnies(Talk) 21:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Anakin skyobiliviator what is a battlefront 3 description like the one that you have and some admin user but I created my own tell me what is a battlefront 3 description? Obi wan masterexxx10 21:43, October 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah about the battlefront 3 description I created a mod vehicle called ARC 170 starfighter also I will create all mod vehicles from star wars battlefront 2 so are you going to help me :) Obi wan masterexxx10 22:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) WHAT what pages that we dont need because of the mod ARC 170 starfighter but I am trying to create mod vehicles pages so people can view what mod vehicle in battlefront 2 have. Obi wan masterexxx10 22:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) well I give chance a warning on one of the wikis because I have a friend that works on the wiki community so if chance blocke me one more time I will tell my friend to unblock my user profile so be carefull to not tell him to block me but if you do my friend will get mad proof that this is true Obi wan masterexxx10 23:01, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi I thought I'd point out the truly awful grammar, and the space trooper idea was mine. However someone has deleted it. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Re:Obi Errr... I haven't unblocked him. Chance did because I told him how a years' ban was a bit harsh. Why is he going to contact staff? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 14:48, October 12, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry, but I think I'm gonna stop editing until this wiki is sorted out. It's unorganized, and I have my own Wiki to edit. I'll still check back often to help fix any mediawiki errors you need sorting. Thanks, Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 14:50, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi you are an admin, right? Re:Wiki No, I'm not leaving, just taking a break from my month or so editing. I'm making video strategies while I'm away. Have you made the account? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 07:11, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *I should really take back what I put, as I meant I wouldn't be editing the mainspace for a while because I've been editing Wikia for the last month and a bit, and have decided to take a break by doing the vid strategies. Thanks for the user and password, I've been making the no scoping tutorial but had to do a couple of takes to get it right. Thanks, Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 10:27, October 13, 2011 (UTC) -- Oh, and what page are they going on? Theme Yes the link is good. The theme, well It changed between 3 in a few days so I tried to reset it and start again but it's stuck, so I'll try again. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . *What happened to the cool new theme?? It was so much better than clones on a grey background. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 15:20, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Mod Map Just downloaded Manaan: Seabed. If you've played KotOR you'll remember it's the place with the rogue Selkath Creatures. I reccommend this! Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 15:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *Completed my first YouTube Vid! It's not a strategy, just a gameplay vid. I disabled comments because you know how critical people can be if I do the slightest thing wrong. Re-enable them if you think it's a good vid. You can watch it here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZGZAUbnPhI Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 16:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *Did you see the vid? Kingo has seen it. The theme looks a lot better now. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 18:30, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *I'll be in chat if you are still online when you read this. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 18:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mm A good job at what? Skitnies(Talk) 03:20, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Fixing Art. Ha I just had to make sure thats what you were talking about. By the way, thanks. I try to add as much as i can. I think details really count. Please let me know if anything else is needed. I have SWBF 1 and 2 so i can give any info you need. Thanks. Skitnies(Talk) 03:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Battlefront 1 Definetly. It is an amazing game. Personally, i like it better than SWBF2 but its pretty different. Not as many varieties of classes but i think the maps are way better. It doesnt have space battles but i never play those anyway. I think SWBF1 is worth just to play on Bespin Platforms and Cloud City. Killer sniping maps. In SWBF1 you cant sprint, so getting around takes some time. I love the fact that you can lay down which you cant do in the second game. Skitnies(Talk) 03:40, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies Freedom Lets give him the benefit of the doubt. And give him his freedom. But we will watch him like a watch dog. He will be freed effective immediately but we will warn him. Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 13:23, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Background Why did you change the background back!? It looks terrible and pixellated. The space one looked smart and the current one is a bit rubbish. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 15:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) css changes Just wanted to give you an fyi that we adjusted the css a bit here since I saw that the top banner ad was playing up and showing up under and to the right of the Wikia header. DaNASCAT edited the Wikia.css page to fix this. I also noticed Recent Changes has some white text - making it hard to read. You might want to think about adjusting that too. So you know, I also left this same message for Chance.purvis. Thanks and happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:12, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Rhen Var Citadel is great for close quarters battles. Harbor has lots of tank battles and sniper spots. Both are great for Dark and Jet Troopers. Rhen Var sorry forgot to put signature on above artlicle Skitnies(Talk) 20:38, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Skitnies How? How did you do that? Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 20:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Can you do it Can you do it to external messages? Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 21:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Oops Sorry about that. Um the images you took of ship systems were good. However I would prefer you to use .PNG or .png format for easy editing. But yes you did take good screens, I was talking about hey you a got a message on a diffrent wiki do you know how to edit that message? Chance.purvis [[User talk:Chance.purvis|("Fight or die")]] 21:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wiki Background Oh, sorry, it's back now. Who did change it? Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 08:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) shocktrooper11 ps2 modification do you know how mod ps2 version because i want a awsome space map and i have an idea for a ship intriorShocktrooper11 12:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Message If you get this, I'll be on chat. Sam2011 [[User talk:Sam2011|("Nobody Messes With the 501st!")]] 16:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) thanks :) thanks for unblocking me your are the best :) Obi wan masterexxx10 17:19, October 15, 2011 (UTC) my beast okey Anakin skyobiliviator I will try to edit this wiki properly also why the (you have a new messages) pop up thing is now different because now today when a new message pop up thing I think its a important message so did somebody change it ? Obi wan masterexxx10 03:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) 3 dots well I was adding the (...) on those turrets before chance block me from the past so I was adding categories on one of the turrets the name was (turrets) that was the categorize I added because it was missing so maybe I forgot to deleted the (...) Obi wan masterexxx10 22:27, October 16, 2011 (UTC) sorry when I was adding links in list of mod maps in star wars battlefront 1 it was a mess so can you please organize theme please also the link of mod maps come fromStar Wars Battlefront Filefront.com so can you please clean all those mess in list of mod maps in battlefront 1 Obi wan masterexxx10 23:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) catagories in some of the turrets pages there are some categories that are missing so I added a catagorie called turrets thats the catagorie I added Obi wan masterexxx10 21:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) from the past well I will try to delete my old catagories that I added from my old profile Obi wan masterexxx10 21:41, October 17, 2011 (UTC) yeah about that how should I delete my old catagories because I am still not an admin? Obi wan masterexxx10 21:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC) done How to remove: I think thats all bacause I check on all pages but only there are a few catagories that says mod so I deleted also on the eavy weapons page I added a catagorie that says heavy weapons because it was missing Obi wan masterexxx10 22:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :) thanks for putting good things on me also I wish that I was an admin for this wiki but on november I m going to a vacation for 2 weeks so I will not be active for 2 weeks :) Obi wan masterexxx10 23:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) wiki activity does it doent matter if you are the only one editing on this wiki? Obi wan masterexxx10 21:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC) obi wan masterexxx how should I rename my name obi wan masterexxx10 and put it into obi wan masterexxx? Obi wan masterexxx10 23:38, October 19, 2011 (UTC) UOTM I recommend User:Skitnies as UOTM for October for his great work with correcting spelling, grammar, dodgy wording etc, on lots of different articles. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . help when I create a page called glitch on bespin platforms than I renamed in glitch on geonosis spire after thatIedited on glitches but I could not find my link and I dont have an idea for the glitch but can you create the glitchObi wan masterexxx10 23:19, October 20, 2011 (UTC)